The V2X communication has recently attracted great attention with autonomous driving technology. The V2X is an abbreviation of “Vehicle to Everything”, and the V2X communication may be performed between at least one autonomous vehicle and at least one object. As an example of the V2X, Vehicle-to-Vehicle (V2V) communication may be performed among the vehicles, especially. Since the vehicles are the most significant part on the road, the V2V communication is considered as the most significant communication among the V2X communication.
However, there is a problem in the V2V communication. The V2V communication may require at least one additional communication module in the vehicles. Thus, there may be additional cost for installing the additional communication module, which may be a burden for the owners of the vehicles.